Oracle 48: Rescue! The City Vice Mayor And Councilor In Danger
Oracle 48: Rescue! The City Vice Mayor And Councilor In Danger (レスキュー！危険で市副市長そして評議員 Resukyū! Kikende ichi fuku shichō soshite hyōgi-in) is the forty-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis An unexpected attack of the Chariot Soldiers was happened in Yamakawa St. wherein Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama and Councilor Hiroko Otsuka ordered the SAF commandos and army troops to tighten the security in the area. Suddenly, Rie and a group of Chariot Soldiers attacked them unexpectedly. Plot Anaira received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were attacking people in a restaurant in Shinoda Avenue. Because of this, she ordered Irie and called the rest of the Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, as they admitted to Chihiro and others that they were Armored Fighters, Hiroyo told them that she and her fellow Armored Fighters that they will head on to Shinoda Avenue to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile in a Shinoda Avenue, Hiroko and Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama told to the people to stay calm, as they called the authorities to rescue them. In Hirakawa City Hall, Rie was shocked when she saw Kyoko and Hiroko in the monitor inside the restaurant where the Chariot Soldiers attacking there. In Hayashibara Mansion, Erika watched the live footage from Shinoda Avenue where the Chariot Soldiers attacked there. While watching, Mikoto and Aria came in, and told her to take a dinner. Erika agreed them, and they went to the dining area. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen still got curious about Erika's unexpected appearance in the senate hearing, so he asked Mayor Akazawa about this. When he found out from the city mayor that he was forced by Erika to admit himself and his constituents that he is an irresponsible mayor, Emperor Ryuuen suspected that Erika wants to find out something about him and the Chariot Empire. Meanwhile while taking their dinner in the cafeteria; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki watching the live footage from Shinoda Avenue. They expected that the Armored Fighters will defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately amd save the people inside the restaurant. As they reached Shinoda Avenue, the Armored Fighters were surprisingly attacked by the Chariot Soldiers. But they defeated them immediately and went inside the restaurant. Few seconds later, a group of SAF commandos and army troops went also inside the restaurant. There they helped the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. In order to save the people inside the restaurant, the Armored Fighters and the authorities forced the Chariot Soldiers to fight outside the restaurant. Meanwhile, Rie got mad when she found out that her plan was deferred by the Armored Fighters and the authorities. As the battle ends, they defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, the people in the restaurant thanked the Armored Fighters and the authorities for saving them in danger, as well as Kyoko and Hiroko. In Hirakawa City Hall, while she got mad after her Chariot Soldiers defeated by the Armored Fighters, Rie felt desperated in order to fulfill the plan of Chariot Empire to destroy the human world. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko introduced Kyoko to Anaira and the Armored Fighters. Kyoko told them that she and Hiroko will help the Armored Fighters in order to save Hirakawa City. Irie asked Kyoko what was her reaction about the tension happened in Hirakawa City Hall due to Mayor Akazawa's lack of action to solve the crisis in Hirakawa City. Kyoko answered that she's mad at Mayor Akazawa when she watched the live footage of a tension happened. She also told to the Armored Fighters that she and other city councilors will conduct a meeting in order to put the crisis to an end. Hiroko, on the other hand, told to Kyoko that Councilor Rie conducted a meeting along with the Chariot Soldiers in the conference room of the city hall and they were discussing about their another attack in Hirakawa City. Because of this, Kyoko got mad at Rie and her dark plan. After their discussion, Kyoko contacted other city councilors, except Rie, to head on to TransHead TV Media Center immediately for their meeting. The next day, the SAF commandos and the army troops were in full force in order to tighten the security throughout Hirakawa City, thanks to Kyoko, Hiroko and other city councilors. Meanwhile, when she found out that the entire Hirakawa City is in full alert because of possible attack of the Chariot Soldiers will happen anytime, Rie contacted Emperor Ryuuen, Mayor Akazawa and the Chariot Fighters in Chariot Empire Headquarters. She told them that the whole Hirakawa City was secured by the SAF commandos and the army troops. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, got mad about what Rie said, so he told her to summon the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Emperor Ryuuen, meanwhile, told to Mayor Akazawa to better send also the Chariot Fighters in order to defeat the SAF commandos and the army troops immediately. And Mayor Akazawa agreed. Meanwhile in Yamakawa St., Kyoko and Hiroko ordered the SAF commandos and army troops to tighten the security in the area. But in an unexpected surprise, a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared, and started to create an attack in Yamakawa St. As the battle starts, the SAF commandos and the army troops started to fire the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Kyoko and Hiroko ran away from the area where the battle takes place. But when they reached to their vehicle, Rie came in and greeted them unexpectedly. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira received a message that the Chariot Soldiers attacking in Yamakawa St. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, Kyoko asked Rie about her purpose, and Rie answered her that she came here just to give a lecture to those people like Kyoko and Hiroko who didn't follow her rules. Kyoko, on the other hand, got mad to Rie and called her a traitor. As Kyoko called her a traitor, Rie forced herself to transform into Chariot Fighter Chaser in front of Kyoko and Hiroko. They were shocked when they found out that Rie is a Chariot Fighter. As she got mad to Kyoko and Hiroko, Rie summoned the Chariot Soldiers and they started to attack them immediately. But in an unexpected situation, Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters shot Rie and the Chariot Soldiers using Armored Upgrade Arrow in order to save Kyoko and Hiroko. Rie got mad when she found out that she was attacked by the Armored Fighters, and she asked them on what their purpose. Anaira told her that they came here to defeat her and the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, they started facing each other in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 6 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 23 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 28, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 48: Rivals In Penelope's Heart, The Zenith episode 43 and Never Surrender episode 23. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes